


golden

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: Colt always has a plan and Logan always know what does it look like.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyofFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/gifts).



> Golden by Harry Styles inspired this. This is my first time writing for this pairing and hopefully is not bad. This is hardly a masterpiece but I hope you like it.

Colt looked at the sleeping form beside him. The first rays of sunshine dared to enter through the small openings of the curtain—lighting up Logan’s gold-like skin with glowing paths that highlighted the suspended flecks of dust on their cheap motel room. 

Every item of clothing scattered on the floor upon their meeting as he rushed to feel the warmth he craved after being too much time apart. To rebuild the garage was proving to be so much work, he had to do it alone, with the crew all scattered and afraid to come back to LA as Hester and Wallace were still out there. The truth was they were replaceable, there was only one person Colt needed to have back and he would kill those two assholes to make sure he could rule the city with his love by his side.

Logan stirred on the bed, running his hair off his face with the back of his hand. “No fucking way.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“I know,” he said, propping himself closer. His touch was electric, it burned on Colt’s cheek as Logan placed a soft kiss on his lips—and it burned too. “But you have that smirk on your face and that’s never a good thing.”

“Come back with me to LA,” Logan was about to protest but he continued. “I know what you’re going to say, but I have a plan. It includes you and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Logan chuckled, pulling Colt on top of him. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Is a ‘convince me’,” he challenged.


End file.
